


Snowflakes

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: A cold winter’s day gives the Phantom Thieves some time to get into the winter spirit. And...maybe a little bit of romance in between.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981871
Kudos: 28
Collections: Makoto Niijima Week 2020





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Makoto Niijima Week 2020 Day 6: Winter/Snow
> 
> Happy Shumako Sunday!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Snowflakes falling on your face... a cold wind blows away... the laughter from this treasured place... but in our memories it stays..._

That song played on the radio of Cafe Leblanc, with its only audience being a coated up Ren Amamiya. He was getting ready to go see his friends at Inokashira Park. It had been snowing the past couple of days, but he didn’t let that stop him.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay, Mona?” Ren asked his furry friend. “It’s pretty cold.”

“Nothing me and my fur coat can’t handle.” Mona meowed.

“Suit yourself.” Ren said.

He grabbed his bag, Mona hopped into said bag, and the two left Leblanc and were surprised with what they saw. Snow covered the street of Yongen-Jaya and the tops of the headlights. People were walking around in expensive winter coats and some were even trying to melt the snow away.

“Woah. That’s a lot of snow.” Mona meowed.

“That’s winter for you.” Ren said.

He looked around and continued on his way to the train station. He slipped and flopped a couple times but managed to catch himself stylishly. He also could have sworn he heard Mona say “showoff” but he didn’t bother to deal with him.

When Ren got to the station, he looked at the schedule. All the trains were said to be delayed due to the amount of snow that Shibuya had received as of lately.

“How annoying.” Ren said.

“Cheer up, Joker. This gives us sometime to-”

“Ren? Is that you?” Mona was interrupted by the sweet voice of Ren’s girlfriend, Makoto Niijima.

Ren immediately looked in the direction of his lover’s voice and saw her in a navy blue winter coat and white scarf. The sight of her face was enough for Ren to forget about anything else and just focus on her.

“Makoto? What’re you doing here?” Ren asked.

“I just arrived here to catch the train to Inokashira. You know, to meet up with the others. I didn’t expect to see you already though.” Makoto said.

“I guess that makes two of us.” Ren said.

“Hey! What am I? Fatty tuna?” Mona meowed.

“Oh. Hello to you too, Mona.” Makoto said to the cat.

“Good to see you, Queen.” Mona meowed.

“Looks like the trains are delayed. Guess it’s because of all the snow.” Makoto said.

“Yeah. I’ve never seen so much snow before. Does this always in winter?” Ren asked.

“No. Not frequently.” Makoto answered.

Ren, being from the city, was not used to the heavy amounts of snow that Tokyo received. But it was something he knew he’d get used to. Especially with his beloved Niijima alongside him. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of their phones pinging.

Ryuji: Yo, Ren and Makoto? Where are ya?

Ren: The station. The trains are all delayed because of the snow.

Futaba: Are you serious!? ALL of them!?

Makoto: Yeah. So we’re sorry if we show up late.

Yuskue: It isn’t a problem. The snow is the one to blame in this case.

Ann: Yeah. But man! It’s so cold!

Haru: Yes. I’m freezing even in my coat. It’s never usually this cold during winter.

Ryuji: For real. The news said it’s only gonna get colder from here.

Makoto: I guess we all have to do our best to keep ourselves warm.

Ann: Yeah, Us! You got Ren to keep you warm, Makoto. I’m so jealous!

Futaba: It’s so unfair! Makoto gets a portable heater while we’re stuck in the cold! Save some for the rest of us!

Ren: If you keep up with that attitude, you’ll get even colder, Futaba.

Futaba: Yeah okay, Dad. Sorry for complaining.

Ryuji: Just hurry up and get here! I’m freezing my ass off here!

Ann: Ugh! I didn’t need to hear that, Ryuji!

Ren chuckled as he put his phone in his pocket. He looked at Makoto, who was adorably flustered with what Ann and Futaba had said.

“So...portable heater, huh? That’s a new one.” Ren said.

“Ren!” Makoto blushed.

Ren chuckled and embraced Makoto in a warm hug. She was hesitant about them doing romantic stuff out in the open, but embraced the warmth of Ren’s body.

“Hey! If you’re done with that, the train’s here!” Mona meowed.

“Oh crap! Already!?” Ren said, grabbing Makoto’s hand and bolting to the platform. They were barely able to catch the train in time and were now on their way to Inokashira. Ren panted and sat down. He was tired from the race to catch the train.

“Um...R-Ren?” Makoto said.

“Yeah?”

“Y-You’re still holding my hand...”

“Oh. Cool.”

Ren took Makoto’s hand, threw it behind his neck and brought Makoto to him. She was very embarrassed by her boyfriend’s choice of action.

“R-Ren! Not in public!” Makoto whispered.

“C’mon. I’m tired.” Ren panted.

“You unfair jerk!” Makoto whispered.

“You’re so cute.” Ren said.

“No I’m not! Stop saying that!” Makoto pouted.

Ren chuckled and brought Makoto close to his chest. She was very red, as red as a tomato, and constantly begged Ren to let her go. But just said the same thing:

“No. Embrace the warmth.”

They stayed like that for the entire train ride. When they finally got to the station, Ren still kept Makoto’s hand as the two lovers walked out of the station and into the snow-covered Shibuya. They saw the entrance to Inokashira just across the street and made their way directly for it.

“Yo! Finally!” They heard Ryuji say.

The others were sitting and standing at a bench by the icy pond. It looked like they’d been waiting a couple of minutes now, Ren thought.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Ren said.

“It’s okay, Ren.” Yusuke said.

“We’ve just been waiting here in the cold for you two. Nothing special.” Ann said.

“Ryuji-kun almost fell directly in the pond out of boredom.” Haru said.

“I said it was a joke! I’m not actually gonna throw myself in there! It’s way too effing cold!” Ryuji said.

“Suuure it is.” Ann said.

“Okay! Move over!” Futaba said, charging at Ren.

“Hold on, Futaba!” Ren said. “Reservations are full.” He pulled out Makoto, who was trying to hide behind him out of sheer embarrassment, and brought her close to him.

“Dammit! I was so close!” Futaba whined.

“Ren-kun? Is Mona-chan with you by any chance?” Haru asked.

“Right here!” Mona meowed, jumping out of the bag. Only to have Futaba catch him midair and keep him with her.

“If Makoto gets Ren, then I have you, Mona!” Futaba said.

“Great.” Mona sighed.

“R-Ren!? C-Can you please let go of me now!?” Makoto pouted.

“Do I have to?” Ren asked.

“YES! NOW PLEASE LET ME GO!!” Makoto said.

“Okay. Jeez.” Ren said, letting Makoto go. She was relieved that the embarrassment was over.

“Aw. You’re so cute together.” Ann said.

Spoke to soon...

“Oh, stop it!” Makoto said, hiding her red face in her hands.

“It’s true. I don’t think any couple could compare with you and Ren-kun, Mako-chan.” Haru said.

Makoto just groaned in embarrassment.

“Sooooo....you two tie the knot yet or what?” Ryuji asked Ren.

“Ryuji! Do you really have to ask-”

“Not yet. But we’re getting there.” Ren said.

“R-Ren!” Makoto was now more embarrassed than ever.

“Daaaah! I see you, RenRen. Don’t worry. I’m rooting for ya.” Ryuji said.

“Yeah thanks.” Ren said.

“So now that everyone is here...shall we go?” Yusuke asked.

“Yes! Please! Can we go now!?” Makoto pouted.

“Yeah. Let’s go!” Ren said, taking Makoto’s hand again. Everyone else followed after him and the day finally commenced.

The group of friends played in the snow, making snow angels, drawing in the snow (Yuskue approved), and even making a snowman...or rather a SnowMona. The furry feline was impressed with how the results came out.

“Okay. Is that everything we have to do?” Makoto asked.

“Oh ho! Not everything!” Ann said.

“Oh? What else do we-”

Makoto was interrupted by a snowball to the face, courtesy of Ryuji.

“Hey! What was that....for...” Makoto said, now realizing what was about to happen.

“SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!” Ryuji and Futaba declared.

Everyone ran and made snowballs to get the snowball fight underway. Ren was lucky enough to get Makoto out of the line of snowball fire. She held Ren for dear life, having been scared by the surprise attack of snowballs.

“I got you, my Queen.” Ren said.

Makoto didn’t say anything and just kept holding Ren tightly. Ren managed to make them a snow wall and prepared for to engage.

“It’s showtime.” Ren said.

Ren emerged from his snow wall and into the air, launching snowballs at everyone in his path. He managed to land a hit on everyone and landed with Makoto in hand.

“You’re such a damn showoff!” Mona meowed.

“Never underestimate my power.” Ren said, sounding more like his alter ego, Joker.

Then, he realized he was no longer in cover and got alienated by snowballs left and right. Not the best idea to jump out of the frying pan and into the fire. At least he had his Queen back him up as the two of them ran for cover.

Many Hours Passed....

The sun was setting and the group was tuckered out from playing in the snow. It was the most fun they’ve ever had in a while. Well...almost to everyone.

“You doing okay, Makoto?” Ren asked his lover.

“Thank you for protecting me.” Makoto said.

“Hey. I’m not just gonna leave you there to get snowballed. And I gotta admit, you put up a good fight. Even got Ryuji square in the face.” Ren said.

“Payback for surprising me.” Makoto said.

“He never learns, do he?” Ren said.

“I guess not.” Makoto sighed.

Ren chuckled. Ryuji was never really the brightest iron in the fire.

“Although, I can say the same for you, Ren.” Makoto said.

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t think I didn’t see how much of a showoff you were. You got what you deserved.” Makoto said.

“Dammit. I thought you wouldn’t notice.” Ren sighed.

“Ren. You know I pay close attention to everything.” Makoto said.

“Got me there.” Ren sighed.

Makoto chuckled as Ren rubbed the back of his head. Not of one his smartest moves.

“Even so, I had a lot of fun.” Makoto said.

“I’m glad you did. Even if you weren’t the best at a snowball fight.” Ren said.

“Oh hush!” Makoto pouted.

“I jest! I jest!” Ren said.

“Huh?” Makoto looked above where they were sitting.

“Hmm?” Ren looked where Makoto was looking. A funny grin crossed his face with what he saw.

“I-Is that....a m-mi-mistletoe?! Makoto asked.

“Huh. So it is.” Ren said, leaning closer.

“Ren!? Why are you so close!?” Makoto asked.

“It’s a mistletoe. You know what happens when two lovers are under a mistletoe?” Ren said.

“Umm...no?”

“Figured.”

Ren brought himself in closer and gave Makoto a kiss. She was very embarrassed being taken by surprise. She didn’t know what to do. Until the warmth of Ren’s body covered her and she returned the kiss. They stayed kissing for a couple of minutes before parting and looking at each other.

“I love you, Mako.”

“I love you too, RenRen.”

_This is where we say farewell...and the wind, it feels a little colder now...here, times run out like a spell...but laughter’s...our vow..._

_This is where we saw it through...thick and thin...this friendship it was built to last...here we swore that we’d be true...to bonds...that were forged in our past..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/theshumakosimp
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
